


We Will Get Through This

by MellonCollie



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Miscarriage, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-11
Updated: 2014-02-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 00:09:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellonCollie/pseuds/MellonCollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek hears his phone vibrating against the coffee table. He doesn’t bother to get up and check it. He doesn’t care to talk to his pack. He doesn’t care about anything anymore. He could careless of all the mysterious things happening around Beacon Hills that has the pack worried. They could handle it. They only thing he cares about is the boy he loves in the bedroom and he begins to hate himself again because if he can’t even fix Stiles how in the hell can he fix the problems that surround him and his pack as the alpha?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Get Through This

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, just ignore this newbie right here who just wrote her first fic-drabble thing after being away from fanfiction and fandoms for 5 years. I don't have a beta and I did the best editing I could do so if you see any mistakes that need fixing just send me a message or comment ( or how ever you can communicate on this site) I would greatly appreciate it.

Derek doesn’t know what to do.  He doesn’t know how to act or feel as he scrapes the plate of untouched food into the garbage disposal. It was another night of eating alone with false hope that Stiles would get out of bed to do more than just shower, brush his teeth and go back to bed. Derek didn’t know what to expect but he did not expect to be living like this.

Not bothering to wash the dishes, Derek just leaves the pot on the stove, the plates stacked on the counter, along with the cups, and the bowl of salad he made with Stiles favorite salad dressing that Derek could careless for. Though he knows he will regret it in the morning he doesn’t have the energy to care that he will have to scrub off crusted food, and even though he knows better he opens the refrigerator and pulls out some sandwich meat, cheese, and makes Stiles a sandwich the way he likes it: cut into triangles with the crust cut off. He fills a glass up the fresh water with ice and walks down the hallway to their bedroom ignoring the door to his right. He stops as he hears Stiles crying once again and he doesn’t know what to do.

 And it kills him.

 

* * *

 

 “I know this is a stupid question but how is he? I’m worried about you two. The pack is worried as well,” Cora pulls her knees up to her chest as she brings her mug of coffee close to lips.

Derek doesn’t say anything as he watches Cora take a long swig from her mug. It is a stupid question; he looks away because he doesn’t even know. He hates himself because he’s supposed to be in there right now comforting him, trying to ease his pain anyway he can but he’s not. He doesn’t know what to do, what to say. He’s scared to touch Stiles, to hold him, or to just simply tell Stiles that he loves him.

None of that will fix him. None of that will make him better.

Derek sighs, “I don’t really know,” He feels like a dick and he knows he is.

Cora doesn’t say anything, her chocolate brown eyes show everything: Pity and sadness.

The deafening silence between them is unbearable. She sets her mug on the coffee table and slips her black boots back on before heading to the door. Derek follows her and they part with a hug and Derek doesn’t want to let go but he does.

 

* * *

 

 Derek hears his phone vibrating against the coffee table. He doesn’t bother to get up and check it. He doesn’t care to talk to his pack. He doesn’t care about anything anymore. He could careless of all the mysterious things happening around Beacon Hills that has the pack worried. They could handle it. They only thing he cares about is the boy he loves in the bedroom and he begins to hate himself again because if he can’t even fix Stiles how in the hell can he fix the problems that surrounds him and his pack?

He hears his phone vibrate again with another message. It angers him and without much thought he gets up and grabs his phone ready to crush it in his hands. The anger courses through his body as he squeezes the phone his palm making the phone light up revealing the messages.

 _Just talk to him it will help you both. -_ Cora

 _It will help, I promise. I love you both and the pack sends their love as well. –_ Cora

 And he knows she’s right.

 

* * *

 

The hall seems to go on forever as he walks to their bedroom but he stops when he notices the door he tries so hard to forget about is slightly open and hears gentle movement. He tries to ignore the pain in his heart as he knocks softly before gently pushing it open revealing a light green room. He sees Stiles standing over a dark cherry wood crib.

He tries to ignore the memories of Stiles and Cora laughing and buzzing with excitement as they spent hours painting blue, yellow, green, grey splotches on the wall. He tries to ignore the memories of Stiles telling him and the pack how to arrange the furniture, and the smile that lit up the room when they finally put the crib in corner. Stiles knew at that moment the room was absolutely perfect.

And it was.

Stiles reaches down and pulls a stuffed animal out. It was a wolf that the pack had bought him. He watches as Stiles pets the soft fur of the toy, “Why me? What did I do wrong?”

Derek’s heart skips a beat. It’s the first words he has heard him speak in a while. Derek walks up to him and wraps his arms around Stiles ignoring the way he stiffens slightly before relaxing. Derek pulls the toy wolf from his hands and puts it back in the crib.

“You did nothing wrong. Deaton even said there was nothing you could have done differently.”

Deaton had warned Derek and Stiles that there was no way that this would turn out good. He couldn’t even believe that Stiles was pregnant in the first place. They were warned that it was impossible for Stiles to carry the baby to full term without complications. He warned this would happen, but they were selfish. They both wanted this so bad.

Stiles begins to shake and Derek smells the light salt from his tears in the air. Derek pulls him closer and kisses his temple.

“It’s my fault. If I would have eaten better, would’ve stayed off my feet more…” Stiles is cut off from his own sobbing, unable to finish. Derek sighs and pulls him closer.

“Listen to me. You did nothing wrong and I will spend everyday trying to prove that to you. I love you and the pack loves you. We will get through this.” Stiles doesn’t say a word but sobs harder into Derek. “I love you, Stiles.”

_We will get through this._

**Author's Note:**

> If you're reading this than I'm assuming my horrible writing skills didn't scare you away. If you hated it then I'm so sorry, but if you liked it then I'm so happy you did! Thank you for reading!


End file.
